


Hey Sweetheart

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kylo is a Vibrator, Light Dom/sub, POV Alternating, Possessive Ben Solo, Reylo Prompt, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, They Are Idiots, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “I also don’t have a death wish – Rose would kill me if anything happened to you, and fucking Phas, Hux, and Kay would happily help her dispose of my body and provide her and alibi.”-Anytime a guy flirts with Rey, her flatmate Ben swoops in and pretends to be her possessive boyfriend.She was never going to get laid.  Six months since moving in with him, and he scared away all her potential ‘suitors’.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 259
Kudos: 1373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Thank you so much to [hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean) for ensuring this was readable. She is amazing and you should check her out cause it's just pure fluffy goodness from her!  
> And thank you to [rinirawwrrr](https://twitter.com/rinirawwrrr) for making the fabulous moodboard!!

And now in- five, four, three, two…one.

“Hey, Sweetheart.”

Ben _fucking_ Solo, had her wrapped up in his solid arms, her back pressed to his front, his nose brushing the column of her neck, his lips skimmed the line of her jaw, and his hands were on her possessively. He touched her like it was the most natural thing in the world, like he knew exactly how she wanted to be touched – teased.

And it was _fine_ . Having Ben Solo acting like a possessive boyfriend was fine. This was _fine._

Well, this would be fine, if the fucking arsehole actually did something about it.

If he slipped his hand under her jeans, past her underwear, and put those thick fingers of his to good use. And yes, she might have had a recurring fantasy that starred his nose and mouth, and her clit, and him eating her like a starving man. 

Maker, she would happily just take a snog session in a darkened corner.

But no. 

No. He just saw her as Rey. 

His flatmate. The best friend of his best friend’s girlfriend. Someone who needed to be protected – cause she was ‘pretty, young, far from home and men were shite’. The one who asked him once to pretend to be her boyfriend, to get a guy off her tit, and now he did it every time a guy showed the slightest bit of interest. 

She was never going to get laid. Six months since moving in with him, and he scared away all her potential ‘suitors’. 

It was just going to be her and her vibrator for the foreseeable future. 

Could one actually wear out their vibrators? Her’s was named Kylo. And it was definitely worth the money seeing as Ben had this notion to come home from runs shedding his top the moment he passed the threshold. She nearly always had to go excuse herself to her room, thinking about him in the shower and putting Kylo well to use.

“Sorry, didn’t realize.” Said that the guy who had been flirting with her – oh right, he was still here.

What the fuck was his name? 

Why couldn’t she remember his name? 

Oh, it was because she could feel Ben _fucking_ Solo against her stomach, and it was making her stupid. Like what even was her own name stupid.

Particularly, when he was all but growling in her ear, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck causing her skin to tingle (or well her whole body), “Fucking dick.”

“He was a nice fucking dick.”

“All he wanted to do was fuck you.”

Ben brought his chin down to rest on her shoulder, his fingers brushing intimately against her waist – his arms still wrapped around her. This was the thing about Ben, he was tactual. She wouldn’t have believed it if someone had told her when they first met. Fuck, he came off as a standoffish prick. But once he let you in, once he decided you were one of his, he opened up and it was a thing of beauty. 

Turning her head, her lips brush across his cheekbone, “Maybe I wanted to fuck him.”

He gave a bark of laughter and all but ruffled her hair.   
  


He really was a fucker.

* * *

Come out to the club they said. It’ll be fun, they said. 

They lied.

Because this was not her scene. She would much rather be at home doing commentary on old B sci-fi movies, than having some guy trying to grind up on her.

And she should be into this. It felt like everyone else her age was into this – and she knew it wasn’t the case, she knew she wasn’t special in wanting to stay home – but she just felt so out of place. And people kept trying to touch her.

She really wasn’t about strangers touching her.

Which is how she found herself at the bar, it felt like the safer option than the dance floor, and she was going to force herself to have fun. Because this is what she should be doing. Meeting new people outside of her tiny circle of friends. And it would be nice to just snog someone for a night.

Fuck, why was this guy trying to talk to her? Did he really think he was charming with that smile? Did he actually think she could hear him over the pounding bass?

The only way she’d be able to hear him is if he spoke directly into her ear, and that was by far, way too close. Okay – so clearly when she thought that she wanted to snog someone for a night, she was thinking of someone in particular and not just a rando at a club.

Fucking tits.

She fought back an eye roll as she leaned bodily over, cognizant of the hem of her dress riding up dangerously high, but she really just wanted a bloody gin and tonic – was that so much to ask?

A familiar presence pressed in from behind, “Hey Sweetheart.” 

What. The. Fuck?

Ben Solo was there.

His hand high on the back of her exposed thigh. His other hand on the counter; trapping her. His body engulfing hers in the possessive manner that he had about him. Her body immediately relaxed into his touch as his hand glided over her skin to come around to the front; those thick fingers of his high on her inner thigh as his pelvis pressed into her arse. He really was needlessly potent. And this, this more than proved the point that she was ‘taken’ even as his lips skimmed her bare shoulder coming to speak into her ear.

“You should have asked me to come.”

“Is that all it takes for you?”

He growled his fingers pressing hard into her skin, just a scant few inches from her now damp panties. 

Did he know? Know how her body reacted when he put on this kind of show? How damp and hot she was for him? How she wanted him to bring those fingers of his up and push aside the material and press into her aching cunt right there? For him to finger her in a dark club while they waited for a bartender to take her order. She shifted her weight, so his fingers crept a hair's breadth higher. Biting back a moan, she looked down at his pale hand against her tanned skin.

He really did have the world’s biggest hands. And those fingers of his would fill her, tease her, prepare her to take him.

“Rey, you shouldn’t be here alone. And leaving a note on the fridge does fuck all for your safety.”

The hand he had on her gave a quick tug, causing her hips to snap back into his – she _fucking_ saw stars. Honestly, this man.

Rotating her body, he relaxed off the barest hint so she could turn fully, her arse nearly on the counter, her hands on either side as she looked up into his darkened face. He was so close, it was the only way to be heard, but she had to fight her instinct to close the distance and bite his plump bottom lip.

“You’re not my keeper, Ben.”

He gave a snort, those hands of his on her waist pulling her flush to him, his leg wedged between her thighs causing the material of her dress to bunch. He had to feel the way she was heated. His strong thigh was pushed up against her apex and she was fighting the urge to grind herself against it in hopes of dampening his trousers.

“I also don’t have a death wish – Rose would kill me if anything happened to you, and fucking Phas, Hux, and Kay would happily help her dispose of my body and provide her an alibi.”

And there it was.

The only reason he was here.

She rolled her eyes.

“Well then guess you’ll have to dance with me, because I’m not ready to go home.”

“Fuck me.”

She led him to the packed dance floor. She would take what she could where he was concerned.

* * *

He was cute. And witty. And tall. And his car was a piece of art. And he was smiling at her in that way that she knew he was interested.

Well, he had been smiling at her that way. Now it was more of a polite smile due to the absolute bear of a man whose arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand spanning possessively low on her stomach. He had even placed a kiss into her hair.

And what did she do? Did she laughingly push him away to clearly indicate that he was a friend?

No. No, she practically curled into him, her skin coming alive at his touch.

She always felt like she was coming alive when he was around. Her blood hummed at his proximity.

And it would help if he was an arse. But he cooked her dinner. Made her coffee in the morning. Cleaned up the vast amounts of mugs that she tended to leave scattered around the apartment. Was the one who hung out on the couch with her watching Parks and Rec for the nth-teen time. 

Ben Solo was all at once the sweetest man she had ever met and the bane of her existence.

“Hey Sweetheart,” he said, his lips brushing against her temple, “Thought I could take my girl for a celebratory lunch.”

“Celebratory?” She turned giving him her full attention, loving the way the light was reflecting in his deep whiskey eyes. Oh. Oh. 

“Shit, Ben. Did they choose your proposal?”

He gave her that half smile he had about him, where he didn’t want to show just how excited he was, and that slight nod of his. And then she was in his arms. Molded to his front, arms wrapped around his neck, up on her tiptoes as his arms banded around her, his hands spanning high on her ribcage.

Maker, he felt so good. Would it be inappropriate to climb him like a tree?

That’s not something a ‘friend’ would do. 

But he was so strong, and it felt like he could pick her up and carry her with one arm. Like, he could actually easily pick her up and fuck her against a wall. Would it be possible for him to hold her up, her legs straddling his face, his hands on her arse as he ate her out while standing? There was something about how he was double her size that really spoke to the feral sand gremlin part of her brain. He tightened his hold on her, and she could feel the muscles in the trunks that he called arms, and she pressed in closer – you know, like a friend.

He was nearly vibrating with his excitement and she could feel him smiling into her hair. 

“Ben.” 

Fuck, she knew how hard he’d been working on this proposal. Knew what it could mean for his career. Leaning back so she could look up at him, she gave him a bright smile gently caressing his face. It was always a treat to see him smiling. And when it was aimed solely on her?

Yeah – her panties were already damp. 

“We should get Rose and Hux to come out to dinner to properly celebrate. And I am going to get you drunk. Drunk Ben is the cuddle king and I love it.”

He ran the tip of his nose along her temple, “It’s a date.”

Now what did that mean?

There was a light cough. And she turned her attention back to her customer.

Oh fuck. That was right. She was working.

Even if she did had a massive Ben wrapped around her.

* * *

Was there even a point in attempting to flirt with someone?

She was hung up on her flatmate and this get-together at Hux and Rose’s was really driving home that point. Particularly, as she watched the curvy redhead who was talking to Ben put her hand on his forearm and gave a peel of laughter. 

Rey knew Ben. 

He wasn’t that funny.

Well he was – but that was typically only something he reserved for people he was close too. Like her, he was always making her laugh. But they had that sort of relationship. Unlike this woman, who Rey had never seen in her life.

And bloody fuck. What if he took her back to their apartment? If she was there when Rey woke up in the morning, wearing one of Ben’s shirts, in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee that Ben had made for her.

There was no way that Rey’s heart could survive seeing him have a ‘morning after’ with someone else. She would have to move out.

Oh fuck.   
If he ever decided to start dating and spend less time being a homebody – how would she even cope? She was used to all of her free time being spent with him. To them making dinner (well, him making dinner and her being his cheering section) and eating together nearly every night. He had started doing yoga with her in the mornings, would he want to do yoga with someone else? Fucking hell, she did not want to share him with another woman. She wanted all of his attention.

And what were her feet doing? Because they were walking over to them, with more sway in her step than she thought was possible, his eyes caught on her.

She should just go and flirt with a guy, and his cock-blocking instincts would take over and he would have to come and intervene. But that would require having to find a guy to flirt with and she did not have time for that noise. 

No, she was going to give the fucking buffalo a taste of his own medicine.

To see what it felt like to get cockblocked. So that when they went home tonight, he would have to go home to his hand. That he would have to take care of himself, just a wall separating them. She could put Kylo to use, fantasizing of Ben stroking that hand of his up and down his hard cock.   
Would it be proportionate to the rest of him? He was nearly double her size? How would it feel to be filled by him? Would he even fit - stretch her to her limit? Ruin her for anyone else?

To have his full white-hot intensity attention on her. Ben Solo was a man who would be focused solely on his partner’s pleasure – she’d place good money on that. Fuck, he’d probably be set on having her orgasm at least once before he fucked her. He would probably use Kylo on her, having the vibrator pinpointed on her cilt while he fucked her into the bed.

And with that thought, she stepped into his space, pushed up to her toes as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt, yanking him down, and did the most idiotic thing she could possibly do.  
She kissed him.

She fucking kissed her flatmate. 

And not like a chaste kiss. 

No-- she kissed him like she was going to consume him; like she wanted to be part of him. Kissed him like she owned him, and fuck her - he kissed her back. He parted his lips and kissed her back with equal enthusiasm. His hand was at her throat, and her fucking underwear were done. There was no saving them.  
His hands were on her, his teeth nipping at her lower lip, and his tongue.  
His tongue.  
Holy shit, she wanted that tongue of his to drag across her skin. She wanted him to get them to the nearest flat surface. Would he keep his hand on her throat as he thrust into her? Have her on her knees, his hand at her neck, directing her back so he could take her lips as he pushed into her. Would he have his hand on her throat, as he had his lower body curled up off the bed, and ate her out? Her slickness messy over his face? 

Bad thoughts.   
Bad thoughts.  
There was a wolf-whistle from some jackass; probably Poe.  
Retreat. That’s what she needed to do. She get out of there before he read her feelings for him across her face. 

Ben pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closed for several beats before opening, his pupils dilated causing his gaze to be fathomless. 

“Hey Sweetheart.”

Yeah _. Hey Sweetheart_.

“I’ll see you at home, Ben.”

And then she got the fuck out of dodge. Leaving him with his hand still up where he had been holding her, smiling at the redhead and then all but yelling her goodbyes to Rose and Hux. Because there was no way she was going to be able to be around Ben after a kiss like that. 

At least now he knew what it was like to be blocked from getting laid - now he had a taste of what she’d been experiencing from months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Sweetheart.” His voice sounded dark even to his own ears. He felt like the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood – hulking in their doorway as Rey became stock still on the opposite side of the room. Closing the door with a decisive ‘snit’, he turned the lock as he kept his eyes locked on her.
> 
> -
> 
> Rey did say she would see Ben 'at home' after cockblocking his chances by kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to [hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean) for ensuring this was readable. She is amazing and you should check her out cause it's just pure happy and fluffy goodness from her!  
> 

“Hey Sweetheart.” His voice sounded dark even to his own ears. He felt like the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood – hulking in their doorway as Rey became stock still on the opposite side of the room. Closing the door with a decisive ‘snit’, he turned the lock as he kept his eyes locked on her.

Rey.  
Rey.

His fucking roommate who had been driving him mad for fucking months. With her bright smiles, and twinkling eyes, and the way she laughed, and how she would go out of her way for anyone, and how she was the perfect blend of sweet and fierce. 

And then there was all of the fucking creeps who hit on her. Early on she had turned to him and he had taken on the role of her ‘boyfriend’, which as much as she grumbled, was clearly a welcome move by the way she would turn into him.

But then she had gone and kissed him. He had been very careful not to cross any boundaries with her; and then _she_ went and fucking kissed him, pressed herself along his front so that he could feel her heat as she rubbed against him like there was an ache inside only he could take away. He had gone fucking rock hard, instantly trying to think of where the closest private places were so he could roughly devour her the way he’d been fucking dreaming about for weeks.

She had then bolted with a ‘see you at home.’

Yes.

Yes, she _fucking_ would.

She was going to see him and answer some fucking questions. Like, why _the fuck_ she would kiss him? Why would she kiss him like that and then run away? He stood there like a fucking idiot, with all eyes on him, as he watched her leave, because she had stunned him immobile. 

And he had to know if she knew what she did to him, did she know his blood boiled every time a guy stood too close to her, or gave her a once over, did she know how he wanted to claim him? In those moments, a base urge came over him and he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and whisk her away; mainly to somewhere private where he could show her what it could be like to be his. He wanted to fuck her so she could feel him for days after, he wanted her to mark him so he could see the physical reminders of her every time he looked at his skin.

“Hey there Ben.” 

Rey was inching her way to put the sofa between them and giving her a clear path to run to her room. Fuck that. He mirrored her movements as he stepped closer, his focus lasered in on her and the way her chest was expanding with her breaths, her eyes wide, lips parted. Her pink tongue peaked out, running along her bottom lip – his nostrils flared. 

“Fancy seeing you here. Figured you wouldn’t be home till later.” 

He took a large step, causing her to have to change her course. The game was calling to his animalistic instinct, he lowered her head slightly, his body coiled ready to attack, “And why would you think that, Sweetheart?”

“Because you seemed to be having such a lovely time with your date.”

“Careful there, Sunshine. Might make me think you were jealous.”

She gave a snort of derision, and an exaggerated roll of her eyes, he utilized the precious seconds to move closer. He swore he could see her pulse fluttering in her neck. _Fuck_ he wanted to wrap his hand around her slender throat, pinning her down to the bed, feeling her so trusting against him – giving in, submitting to him. 

“You wish. Now you know how it feels to be cockblocked, _Sweetheart._ ” Rey said with a touch too much venom, as her eyes darted to the hallway where their bedrooms were.

“Yeah, but I don’t get to come home and use a vibrator to make myself cum. All I have is my hand.”

“I- I don’t-“

She was flustered. Color rising high on her cheeks and blooming across her chest.

“Thin walls. I can hear you every time you use it. I hear your moans and gasps through the walls. The way you change its intensity. You never do try to be quiet. It’s almost like you want me to know what you’re doing. You want me to know you were working that pretty little pussy of yours till you cried out. Now you’re acting like a little brat - Kissing me, then running away.”

Her breathing hitched, pupils dilating.

“Ah, you like me calling you a brat, do you, Sweetheart? You like knowing that I’ve been listening to you cum for months? How do you feel, knowing I’ve been fucking jacking off to the sound of you? Do you like that?” 

Her thighs pressed together – her breathing was becoming more and more ragged – as she gave the barest of nods, her fists clenching.

“Ah, you do.” 

The smile he gave her was nearly feral. He was going to devour her, to consume every inch of her.

“Come here, Sweetheart,” he watched as defiance sparked in her eyes, “Don’t be a brat.”

“Make me.”

Make me.  
Make me. 

Her smile was devilish, like she knew how the words would spur him on, like she knew he would lunge for her. She turned and made to run - getting several steps before his arm clamped around her middle, pulling her possessively into him. His other hand came to splay high on her chest, his thumb caressing that fluttering pulse of hers. He fucking felt the way her breath hitched and the way she at once melted and tensed. Her hands came to rest lightly on his forearm.

Nuzzling her hair, he ran his lips over the shell of her ear, “You have such a delicate neck.” 

“Nothing about me is delicate.” She arched in his hold, pushing that ass of hers firmly against him, “And nothing seems all that delicate about you.”

“You’d like my hand around your throat?” He gently moved his hand up, wrapping it around her throat, barely applying pressure, gauging her reaction, “To you giving yourself to me. Trusting me to take care of you. Trusting me to fuck you till your body can’t take it anymore.”

“Ben-“

“You say the word, Sweetheart. You have all the control.”

“Yes.”

“Yes? What? I need the words Rey.” 

His thumb gently stroked her thundering pulse, while his arm wrapped around her middle relaxed – his hand coming to flex over her abdomen, spanning so he could run his finger over the waistband of her jeans.

Her breathing hitched and she made to grind her ass against his cock, he could feel the beginning of the rocking motion. His grip tightening on both her throat and abdomen, a low growl escaping his lips.

She whimpered and he could feel her submitting, even as her words nearly brought him to his knees, “I want—fuck Ben, I trust you. Fuck me.”

“If it’s too much, you tell me. You hear me.” He tilted her head back, so he could look in her eyes; her pupils blown, cheeks flushed, she gave him a wicked smile and a nod. His hand dipped lower on her jeans, cupping her cunt – feeling her heat through the material – and pressing up, pulling her to her tiptoes as he skimmed his lips along her jaw. “You know I can take whatever I want – and I want this cunt. I want you naked, spread for me, I’m going to hold you down while I fuck you. You are going to submit like the good little girl that you are.”

She let out a moan, her heat nearly burning, as she tried to move to gain friction. He knew she would be aching, would be wet, he turned to press her chest against the wall just outside her door, his thigh coming between hers to pin her in place as he began to work at the button and zipper of her jeans. Rey rocked on against his thigh, his hand came around to give her ass a stinging slap, which had her calling out in surprise, before he pressed into her rubbing a soothing touch, “So impatient.”

“If you would just get on with it, I wouldn’t be impatient.” she snipped back, har hands coming to hold her hips, causing him to smile.

“Thought you were going to give in to me.”

“Yes, well, I thought you were going to fuck me – finally.”

“Finally?” He eased his hold on her as she turned, her chest brushing his and those fucking eyes of hers holding him captive. She came up to place the sweetest kiss to his lips. The taste of her drugging, intoxicating.

She pulled back, “You must know; it’s been you, for a while.”

His breathing was becoming ragged, he was on the verge of taking her against the wall. Taking a deliberate step back he opened the door to her room, his eyes never leaving hers, “Get in and strip.” He was beginning to unbutton his shirt which snagged her attention, her gaze becoming even more hungry, “Rey. Get the fuck inside your room and I want you naked in the next thirty seconds. I don’t want to have to repeat myself.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” 

He growled at her as she passed, her shirt coming to land on his head as he pushed his shirt off. She was going to pay for that.

Closing her door behind him and flicking on the light, he watched as she shimmied out of her last article of clothing and stood before him completely bare. Mouthwatering. A fucking work of art, and she wanted him. 

Sitting on her bed, she spread her thighs, giving him a delicious view of her pretty pink cunt, shining with her juices. 

“Where’s your vibrator?”

Rey tilted her head to the little bedside locker, as she watched his movements. He knew she was too tense, too jerky, his cock felt like it was nearly about to punch through his jeans, it was so hard. But he was going to have her begging. Wanted her body to be shaking with her orgasm, he wanted her clawing and gasping, before he finally pushed into her. 

Pulling out the large black wand, he clicked the power on, the sound of the vibrating filling her small space. He brought it to run along his erection as he watched her gaze follow, her fingers moving towards that pretty pussy – his pretty pussy. He would take possession of it. Make it his. 

“No Sweetheart, I take care of that cunt from now on. That pretty little cunt is mine.”

“Ben –”

“Don’t make me tie you up.” Her skin flushed, “Or maybe you’d like that? To be completely at my mercy. To be fully mine.” 

He ran the vibrator along her inner thighs, her muscles tensing.

“Yes.”

She was perfect. 

He skimmed the wand over her shiny cunt and her hips bucked off the bed, her hands gripping his wrist. He began to work her cunt, his gaze flicking between her face and the way her body was reacting, his hand coming up to splay high across her chest, fingers playing over her pebbled nipples, his elbow keeping her open to him, “Fucking perfect. Look how fucking wet this pussy is. You’re dripping. Begging to be filled.”

He bent down, tilting her hips up by placing his shoulders under her thighs. Circling her clit with the wand, he gently ran his tongue over her folds, licking at her juices, taking a moment to appreciate the way her flavor burst across his tongue, the way she whimpered his name.

“I could get fucking drunk off of you.”

He lost control and feasted. Coating his face in her juices.

He was a starving man. Pinning her in place with no quarter as he wrung pleasure from her body. She was shaking, cursing, her hands gripping at his hair, thighs clamped around his head, as he ate at her with no remorse. Pulling back, he easily flipped her lithe frame, bringing her to her knees and placing her vibrator in her hand.

“On your knees. Hold that on your clit until I tell you to stop. You hear me, Sweetheart? if that comes off your clit, I’ll fucking stop.”

“Yes sir.”

The fucking sass of her.

He spread her cheeks, watching as she brought the wand up to press it to her clit and then ran his tongue flat from her cunt to her backside; his hands massive against her sweet tight ass. Pulling back, he gave a swift hit, his hand leaving behind a pink mark, that he moved his hand over, soothing the sting. She arched, pushing into his touch, sending him a wild look over her shoulder.

Perfect.   
Stunning.   
Her thighs were beginning to shake, a light sheen of sweat causing her skin to glisten, and he knew she was on the edge again as he delved into the back pocket of his jeans pulling out his wallet and condom, making quick work of pushing down his jeans and covering his throbbing cock. Fuck, had he ever been so hard? Ever wanted anyone as much as he wanted Rey? And she wanted him. Giving his cock a rough squeeze, he ran the head along her opening, coming to settle between her cheeks, his finger pushing into her heat. Her muscles pulling at his fingers, a keening sound coming from her lips, as she buried her head into her duvet.

He couldn’t have that.   
He wanted all her sounds.

Tangling his hand in her hair at the base of her head, he pulled her head back taking her lips in a blistering kiss; she could probably taste herself on his lip and tongue. The angle of her hips shifting as she called out against his mouth her body shaking. The wand falling away from her clit.

“Wand, Rey.” Ben commanded as he pulled his fingers out of her cunt wrapping them around his cock and waited till she put the wand back to her clit, before notching his cock into her and pushing roughly in as he pulled back on her hair. She gasped out in pleasure as her heat seared him.  
Her muscles clenching him causing stars to burst behind his eyes.  
Perfect.  
He began to move, Rey moving to meet his thrusts. That cunt of hers stretching to accommodate his girth. So pink. So wet. So hot.

“Fucking look at you, such a good girl taking my cock. Feels fucking perfect.”

“Yes. Ben. Fuck me, please.” Her words came out breathy, nearly indistinguishable as she moaned and panted. His hips thrust roughly, his hand on her lower back, the broad head of his thumb coming to press at her ass, pushing in as her body began to shake. He played with the puckered opening, pressing slightly deeper each time, her keening cries growing louder, her cunt gripping at his cock as he pushed in. Fucking her deep, harder.

“Tell me who owns this fucking cunt.” His words were dark gravel, his hand pulling at her hair as he slammed into her.

“You!”

“My name Rey.”

“Ben! Please don’t stop! Fuck me!”

Her cries for more, spurred him on as her legs gave way, her body becoming flush with the mattress. His hand that was in her hair, coming down to wrap around low on her abdomen to keep her up as he fucked her - his name a chant on her lips. He pressed along her back, burying his face into her neck, his teeth sinking in to her skin, as he felt her come undone in his arms. Heard as she cried out her release. His own following hers, pumping through as her body became limp and liquid. 

Ben trailed kissing down her back, as he moved them to their sides, taking her vibrator and turning it off. Running his hands lazily down her body, he placed a kiss into her hair as she muttered incoherently.

“You good Rey?” 

She nodded.

“Sweetheart, I know that was a lot.”

“A _good_ lot.”

Ben smiled into her hair, wrapping an arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck. Enjoying the feeling of her naked form relaxed and pressed long his own; the way her fingers languidly played over his own

“Let me get you some food.” He placed a kiss on her slender neck, Rey wiggling in an attempt to get closer. Fucking heaven. “Want me to draw you a bath? How about a glass of water or some tea?”

“Just stay here for a bit, Ben. We have time for the rest of it.”

* * *

Ben came up to wrap a possessive arm around Rey’s waist. The shorts and crop top she wore had been driving him wild all afternoon as they walked around the car show, Rey happily bouncing from car to car pulling at his hand to tell him all the specs. It was adorable and was making him achingly hard. All he wanted to do was pull her into the back seat of her car and show her exactly what he thought about seeing the passion in her eyes and her cute little outfit.

He wanted her rumpled, with beard-burn on her neck, to show that she was taken. She was all his.

She turned in his grip, coming up on her toes to place a smiling kiss to his lips, as his hand came to rest possessively on her ass. Slipping his fingers into her back pocket as his thumb grazed the skin at her waist. He smiled down at her.   
This woman who was his world.

“Hey Sweetheart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe that you enjoyed the fic; it deserved a second smutty chapter and I hope it lived up to expectations!
> 
> Come be my friend:  
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> My other Reylo 'fake dating' AUs:  
> [Happy To Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154812/)  
> [Just Kiss me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012307)  
> [Want to be my boyfriend for a bit?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247937)  
> [I Wasn't Expecting You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334733)  
> [I Need You to Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508565)
> 
> I know I am super behind on comments/posting - anxiety and PMDD flared up and had a rough go.

**Author's Note:**

> I am addicted to Fake Dating AU - I will continue to write them. And then this prompt popped up on Twitter and I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Check out [Happy To Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154812/) if you are feeling like you need another fun Reylo fake dating AU. I can promise you it's a good time, cause you know: **Sometimes you just need your neighbor to pretend to be in a relationship with you. Repeatedly. ******
> 
> I am also working on,[Darling, our scars make us who we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546344), if you want some sun sexually charged Tattoo AU in your future. 
> 
> And then if you just want pure banter and a whole lot of Rose and a 24-hour diner I have: [Ten Bucks He's a Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742949)


End file.
